The Last Defense
The Last Defense is the seventh episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-ninth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Zen Uchu ni Syogeki!! Celu, Kanzentai e Kyoi no Sinka" (全宇宙に衝撃!! セル、完全体へ驚異の進化). The episode first aired on September 30, 1992. It's original American air date was October 31, 2000. Summary The episode starts with Semi-Perfect Cell noticing Android 18. Then Future Trunks notices what Semi-Perfect Cell is seeing and is extremely miffed by this. Then Android 18 and Krillin talk and he tells her to leave quick. Quickly after, Android 16, Android 18 and Krillin see Semi-Perfect Cell looking at them, which causes mayhem. Then Semi-Perfect Cell charges to where Android 18 is. But Future Trunks steps in and punches Semi-Perfect Cell into the ground. Future Trunks tells them to leave and that Semi-Perfect Cell is tunnelling underground. Android 18 leaves Android 16 behind, Krillin follows. Cell blows out of the ground and Future Trunks begins to fly over. Then Vegeta blows his son into a cliff to stop him. Semi-Perfect Cell stands there, smirking. Then he says “Vegeta is the brave one, incredibly stupid, but brave, none the less”. Then Future Trunks tries to get at Cell and is blown back by his father. Meanwhile, Piccolo, up at Kami's Lookout, is worrying about the fight, talking to himself. Bulma overhears and demands an explanation and little Trunks starts crying. Piccolo doesn’t answer, but hopes Goku and Gohan are training hard. Back at the battlefield, Semi-Perfect Cell thanks Vegeta for getting rid of Future Trunks. Everyone tries their luck against Semi-Perfect Cell but fails. Meanwhile, Future Trunks is really mad at Vegeta and says that he wont live through Semi-Perfect Cell's wrath again. Summoning a powerful Ki blast, he blasts Vegeta away. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku is carrying Gohan to his bed on his shoulders. Gohan says that Goku didn’t want him there because he thought he slowed him down, but Goku assures him that he would never “think something like that about his big super cool son”. At the battlefield, Semi-Perfect Cell towers over Android 18, she attacks twice with an energy blast but it only pushes him back several feet. He laughs as he opens up his tail to absorb her. As she is about to be absorbed, Future Trunks comes in and punches Semi-Perfect Cell away as he tell her to run, then flies back to the fight. Future Trunks is punching Semi-Perfect Cell. As Vegeta arrives, Semi-Perfect Cell launches a solar flare, blinding everyone. Krillin tries protecting the Androids blindly, but Semi-Perfect Cell flicks him away, Android 18 punches him but his tail funnel opens around her and begins absorbing her. As the guys get their vision back, Krillin tries to save Android 18, but she was completely absorbed. Vegeta is talking about having a worthy adversary. Future Trunks tries to stop Semi-Perfect Cell from transforming, but his little light balls don’t do anything to him. Semi-Perfect Cell makes the earth shake during his transformation and it shows everyone being scared. Then on Namek, Dende runs to the honourable elder and the elder says that Semi-Perfect Cell has the power to destroy Earth, but maybe even the universe. Major events *Cell absorbs Android 18 and finally transforms into Perfect Cell. Battles *Future Trunks vs. Semi-Perfect Cell *Android 18 vs. Semi-Perfect Cell Gallery 159 1.jpg 159 2.jpg 159 3.jpg 159 4.jpg 159 5.jpg 159 6.jpg 159 7.jpg 159 8.jpg 159 9.jpg 159 10.jpg 159 11.jpg 159 12.jpg 159 13.jpg 159 14.jpg 159 15.jpg Trivia *This episode is the debut of Finish Buster. Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z